


Intruz

by Niezabudka



Series: BrzyDrabble [12]
Category: BrzydUla
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niezabudka/pseuds/Niezabudka
Summary: Jak zwykle pojawiał się tu bez uprzedzenia, zawsze wyskakując jak filip z konopi.
Series: BrzyDrabble [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622302
Kudos: 1





	Intruz

**Intruz**

Jak zwykle pojawiał się tu bez uprzedzenia, zawsze wyskakując jak filip z konopi. Nie docierały do niego mniej lub bardziej subtelne słowa i czyny, mające dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie jest tu mile widziany. On jednak zdawał się nic sobie z tego nie robić i regularnie przychodził tu jak do siebie. Oczywiście robił w przedziwnych, dogodnych dla siebie porach. Ponadto za każdym razem pozostawiał jakiś ślad swojej wizyty w postaci prezentu.  
_Znowu to samo! Co za wstrętne i uparte stworzenie_ , pomyślała Ula, kolejny raz w tym tygodniu usuwając z ganku martwą mysz pozostawioną przez kota grasującego w sąsiedztwie.


End file.
